


Do You Want More?

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom Harvey Specter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Spanking, Submissive Rachel Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Rachel have an established BDSM relationship.  Rachel likes being spanked and Harvey's turned it up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want More?

He loved the way her skin looked. It was bright red - almost glowing red from the heavy swats with the paddle. If he hovered a hand over her ass, he could feel the radiant heat. Ice would melt for sure and maybe sizzle. At least, he figured that was her perspective.

"How many was that, Ms. Zane?" he asked her. She had been instructed to keep count for him.

He watched her take a slow breath. "Twenty-five, Sir," she answered. Her voice was much stronger than he'd expected.

They had been working for several weeks on reaching harder and lengthier spanking sessions. Tonight was the first session that had the harder hits going beyond twenty. He wasn't sure how many more she would be able to take. But, he knew she liked it - craved it even.

Though he wasn't sure which aspect turned him on more - actually spanking her or watching her want it. Her body language seemed to _beg_ for him to spank her whenever he had the chance. And once they got started, she would make all of these gorgeous sounds to spurn him on. He had to admit, he rather enjoyed this activity.

As much as he wanted to give her any number of additional swats with the paddle just to see if she could handle it, he wanted her to be okay. Physically and mentally. "Do you want more, Ms. Zane?" he asked her.

She took another deep breath. She was definitely thinking this over before she gave him an answer. "No, Sir. I - that's enough for now. Thank you, Sir."

He nodded. "Very well," he said and put the paddle aside. He rubbed his fingers between her legs, feeling how wet she was. He couldn't resist. He knelt behind her and buried his face in her pussy.

The shocked moan of pleasure he got from her was almost better than the taste of her on his tongue.

"Talk to me, Ms. Zane," he told her. "Tell me what you want."

She gasped, hips rocking against the spanking bench. "Ungh - eat me!" she cried. Another gasp for air, then, "Fuck! Lick my pussy!"

"Dirty girl," he commented, grinning wickedly against her skin. He tickled her clit with his tongue and slapped his hand down on her already sore ass at the same time.

This time when she cried out it, it was a mix of surprise and pleasure. "Oh, fuck, Sir. Please do that again," she panted against the bench.

He gladly obliged her, tasting her pussy and slapping her reddened ass until she begged him to let her come. Then he made her wait and beg until she was ready to crawl off the bench. Her tight, high-pitched 'please, Mr. Specter' was more than he could ever hope for. He let her come and assaulted her pussy with his tongue while she rode it out.

Her body had done all it could and gave out. She collapsed on the bench, boneless enough to almost fall off.

He smoothed a soft-scented lotion over her tender skin, then gently massaged the muscles in her back. He leaned down, lips ghosting her ear, "You are so hot when you're being spanked, Ms. Zane."

She whimpered softly, still trying to regain her breath. "Bastard," she muttered.

Harvey grinned and helped her off the spanking bench. "Yes, I know."


End file.
